Tempting offer
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: Sookie, finally being done with vampires, gets a tempting offer from a smoldering hot werewolf.
1. Done

Sookie growled for the umpteenth time in 5 minutes. She was done, oooh so done, with vampires, done with all the shit that came along with dating vampires. Yes she Sookie Stackhouse of Bonton, Louisiana had dated a vampire, two in fact.

No one would ever believe that sweet Sookie, a waitress at Merlots, would ever stoop so low as fraternizing with vampires. But here she was with a nice burn on her hand and bruises from head to toe because she had fought for the vampires she loved, loved being the focal word.

She had enough of literally being torn between Bill Compton and Eric Northman. It was like being stuck between two pit bulls and she a nice juicy steak. Well the fact that she is part faerie and her blood is like crack to them probably made the situation worse.

Well she is done with them and done with men for the fact. As soon as that thought came it quickly left and was replaced with a certain sexy werewolf and a very enticing offer he left her with.


	2. Offer

_FlashBack_

_Sitting at Merlots bar Sookie watched the sexy 6'4 dark haired werewolf walk in. Whoa wait did she just think he was sexy? Well ok she isn't that blind. He casually struts her way and pulled out the seat next to her."Sookie we need to talk", his deep baritone voice sliding over her like silk. "About what?" she asked meekly. _

_Alcide looked nervously at his hands, steeling himself, "I want you to pick me" he pleaded softly. Shock washed over Sookie, "come again?" "I want you to pick me, not Bill, not Eric, me", he declared looking her dead in the eye. She almost wanted to laugh but his tone left no room for joking. "What happened with Debbie?" she asked honestly. A brief flash of pain and hurt scattered across his handsome face. "I found her in bed with another wolf", he answered dejectedly. 'Great second choice again' Sookie thought bitterly to herself. _

_As if reading her mind, funny she was the one who could hear people's thoughts,"Sookie from the day I met you there was no one else. I not in love her anymore." He continued, "She was my first and I did love her at one point but the crap she put me through was too much." He finished staring at the wall with a worn expression. As he turned to face Sookie his eyes lit up with hope._

_She could hear no lies in his thoughts but she did catch one sentence passing through, 'Though I am in love with you'_

_Sookie felt like a piece of crap._

"_Oh Alcide you're a great friend to me…and that's all I need right now." She told him honestly._

_His hopefulness faded and a sad smile set in as she gave him a hug._

'_Always a friend' he thought dejectedly._

_Sookie flinched at his unspoken words. Sometimes it was a curse to hear other's thoughts._

_Breaking the hug Alcide quickly left._

_As she watched his retreating figure she couldn't help but feel horrible. Here was a nice, normal, well somewhat normal, guy who admittedly said he loves her and she's still hung up on guys she can only date at night. Something was seriously wrong with her._


	3. Clean up

Now she's sitting in her kitchen, sore and still bandaged mind you, figuring out what to do with the body of said wolf's ex-girlfriend. Yes she had killed Debbie but it was in self-defense. The bitch came into **her** house accusing her of this and that, some of which may have been true, but that didn't give Debbie the excuse to point a shotgun at her_. _

_The only thing that gave Sookie a chance at living was the fact that Debbie was so angry, she was and the verge of shifting. Thinking quickly Sookie punched her in the face and Debbie dropped the gun, much to Sookie's relief. Hastily picking up the gun Sookie aimed it at Debbie. It didn't seem to so much as faze her. Golden eyes indicated that Debbie was far from being reasoned with. It all happened in slow motion after that, Debbie advanced, shifting as she lunged at Sookie. Sookie closed her eyes, raised the gun and pulled the trigger, all she heard was a loud thump and a whoosh of air. _

_Daring to peek, she instantly wished she hadn't, there on the floor, in the same spot Gram's died, laid a very dead Debbie, her blood pooling around her body in a sick looking halo._

_After being around the supernatural a lot of death had made its way into Sookie's life ultimately desensitizing her to the sight of blood._

So yeah she shot her and now she had to call Alcide.

'Wonderful' she thought sarcastically.

Picking up the house phone she dialed Alcide's cell number.

"Hello Alcide, can you come over please. I need your help."

"_Sure. Are you hurt?_ "

"No I'm fine for the most part but please hurry." With that Sookie hung up the phone leaving a very confused and nervous Alcide on the other end.

Sookie too was nervous, hell anyone would be.

'I shot Debbie and called her ex to help clean up…wow that sounds twisted.' Sookie mentally berated.

Within 15 minutes Alcide was knocking on the door, hesitantly I opened it and was met with his worried face. Immediately I broke down and started crying. Wrapping his muscular arms around me he tried to figure out what was wrong.

Between sobs I managed to get out "I…shot…Debbie." Then proceeded to cry some more.

"Sookie calm down, everything will be alright" he reassured.

"Now tell me everything that happened" he cajoled.

"She broke in my house with a shotgun and tried to kill me but she dropped the gun and I shot her. I'm so sorry Alcide she shifted and I was scared. I just closed my eyes and pulled the trigger." I felt horrible.

"It's ok Sook; Debbie wasn't right in the head anymore. I should have known she would have done something irrational like this."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Call Jason then call 911 saying there was an intruder and she has been shot."

"But what about you being here?"

"I'll just leave-"

"NO! I don't want to be left alone" I grabbed his arm.

"Well then you called me and you were hysterical so I came to see what the problem was. Now you need to hurry up and call 911" he said while handing me the phone.

I took the phone from his hand before dialing 911.

"Hello, I had an intruder in my home and I shot her I need the police and an ambulance…I…I don't think she's alive." I couldn't keep my composure as I started bawling again. I barely got out my address as I hung up with the dispatcher.


	4. Too hard to pass up

A sea of bodies poured into my childhood home, in and out, I couldn't tell who was who anymore. They had bagged Debbie's body; of that much I was sure as I saw a gurney with a bag covered body on it.

Jason had shown up sometime during the flood of people and I was now in his arms. I was glad he had shown up, I think he understood how my feelings since he too shot someone.

All too soon the moment I was dreading came to pass, the police questioning.

"No worries Sook, just tell them the truth without all the supernatural shit." That was my brother for you.

I nodded not knowing how to verbally answer him.

"Sookie, can you tell me what happened here?" Andy asked.

Taking a deep breath I prepared to retell the night's events.

"She broke in and pointed a shot gun at me, I punched her she dropped the gun and I grabbed it. She came after me and I closed my eyes and shot her." It was all the truth minus her shifting.

"Alright, we'll call you if we have any more questions but for our sake and your own please stay in town Sook." He was looking out for me.

The sentiment was nice but I had just shot someone, albeit not someone I particularly liked but nonetheless killed and I didn't need people treating me as if I were going to break at a moment's notice.

I wasn't going to break I knew that for sure, the moment Alcide walked in I had broken.

_Mental breakdown, check._

I had gotten it out of the way, knowing and being reminded it was done out of self-defense. That if I hadn't killed her, I would be the one getting bagged and tagged.

That was the only thing, I think, that kept me sane in this crazy supernatural world I found myself a part of; it was either me or them and I would sure as hell always pick myself. Not saying that I didn't care for life, which was completely untrue. I simply thought that way when it involved people who wanted me dead, it wasn't like I was going on a wild killing spree anytime soon.

The police filed out of the old farm house leaving it eerily quiet compared to moments ago. Jason and Alcide were the only ones who stayed behind, probably to make sure I wasn't going to do anything stupid.

I huffed at the thought.

We all sat in the living room, silence sweeping the area. Jason could no longer take it, "Sook you gonna be ok?" his eyes darted towards Alcide.

"Yeah Jason, I'll be fine. You can head home." Quickly he stood, leaning over and wrapped me in a brief hug.

"Alright then, night." He said as his voice faded from the room, leaving only Alcide and I.

My mind brought up his offer; I had to scold myself for thinking of that at a time like this.

As hard as I tried to shove the thought down only for it to pop back up like a broken jack in the box. Without a second thought I tapped into his mind, 'Damn she looks beautiful. Stop it Alcide, she just had a traumatizing experience. She doesn't need you hitting on her and besides she only wants to be friends.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was all the listening she could take, she turned in her seat so she was facing the werewolf. He gave her his full attention, wondering if she was going to break down again.

Before she could stop herself, or rationalize her actions she slid herself onto his lap. Seeing his mouth open to question her she pressed her lips to his, effectively silencing the confused wolf.

Her tiny fingers wove through his dark locks, as she pressed against the back of his head, further deepening the kiss.

Alcide knew that he shouldn't do this, be taking advantage of her emotional state but it was too tempting to pass up.

His large hands found purchase on her perfectly shaped hips, using his newfound control of her lower half he ground them lightly against his growing desire.

The kiss broke and a low moan passed her throat, the sound drove him crazy. It was so perfect, this woman had no flaws, and even her moans were seamless.

Sookie was a hot mess, the nerve endings in her body were alive, shooting jolt of delicious electricity through her body. She needed more, she needed Alcide inside her.

With one word his eyes blazed with uncontrolled passion, "Upstairs." He quickly obliged, taking the stairs two at a time with her body intertwined with his own.

**A/N I know its mean of me to end it here, sue me. Anyway tell me if you like it so far.**


	5. Happy Endings

The light shone brightly through the opened window. Sookie rolled over trying to escape the intrusive sun only to be met with a warm, rock solid body. Carefully she opened her eyes and gasped as the memories from last night came flooding back. She had slept with Alcide and very much enjoyed it.

A sense of normalcy washed over her, it was daylight and there was a man in her bed. When vampires had invaded her life, she felt more like a one night stand than a girlfriend. They were always gone before she woke up leaving her feeling a little dirty and used. But here was a warm body lying next to her with the bright rays caressing his perfectly tan skin.

Sookie had a sudden urge to run her hands over his sculpted bare chest, partially to make sure this was real and not a dream, and in part because his naked body was so tempting.

Giving into her desire, her fingers danced lightly over his muscles, following every curve and dip of his form. He gave a grunt in response; Sookie had to stifle a giggle that threatened to spill out. Suddenly Sookie was swiped off her side of the bed and pulled into, an awake, Alcide's arms.

A startled squeal of surprise snuck its way out before Sookie could contain it. He gave a light chuckle, glad to be turning the tables. They were now face to face with Sookie lying on top of Alcide, the thin sheet that had covered her now lay between their bodies.

"Good morning Sookie" Alcide greeted, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Morning." She replied back, placing a kiss on his lips.

He deepened the kiss, his hands roaming her naked form. She, deciding that there was too much separating them, sat up. Moving to her side of the bed, she tore the sheets from his body before pulling him on top of her, his much larger frame easily covered her own.

The kissing resumed a frantic pace, both too lost in each other to notice any of their surroundings. Alcide's hand ran down her thigh before he grabbed her calf and hiked it over his hip; the process repeated with her other leg.

He left her lips in favor of her neck, nipping and kissing it gently.

"Hmm…Alcide…I need more" she begged breathily.

That was all the encouragement he needed as he aligned himself at her entrances, thrusting in roughly only to pull back and repeat.

"God you feel so good." Alcide groaned into her ear.

It didn't take long for both to reach their finish, each moaning the other name loudly.

Alcide rolled off to the side of Sookie, his chest glistening with sweat.

He, unable to hold back the dreaded question that plagued his mind, "So does this mean you're taking me up on my offer?" he asked hopeful.

Sookie thought about it, really thought about it. In truth Alcide was everything she could ever want in a significant other, so what was holding her back? Bill? Eric?

She forced them from her mind, determined to for once do something for herself without worrying about other people's feelings. She no longer had ties to Eric or Bill so there was nothing stopping her from pursuing a relationship with Alcide.

A smile crossed her face, "Yes it does."

Alcide pulled her back in for a kiss, which turned into them locked away for the rest of the day in her bedroom. And Sookie wouldn't have had it any other way.

**A/N So I decided to end it there. No more Sookie and Alcide, for now. I left it open in case I chose, at another point in time, to make a sequel. Hope you enjoyed it. And sorry if my lemon's suck I'm fairly new at them.**


End file.
